This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment, and more particularly to universal user interaction module for web transactions with user controlled conditions.
Much of today's content and functions on the web must be custom programmed to be consumable by end users. The typical user interaction model is for synchronous web transactions. Currently, when users invoke an action to initiate a web transaction, the initiation of the transaction must start immediately. The web transaction cannot be a long running process and must respond within certain timeframes per the HTTP protocol. There is no capability to allow users to schedule the start of a Web transaction based on time or conditions, or to start a long running web transaction on their behalf. In addition, the user interaction model for today's web transactions is inconsistent and requires custom coding for each different web transaction data type.